Crazy for this Girl
by WhiteHaru
Summary: Inuyasha's a pop star and Kagome is his secratary.Kikyo, his girlfriend, asked him to get the shikon, The millon dollar jewel.So Inuyasha makes a deal with Sesshoumaru to get it, but he has to become a girl, for a year and no one can find out, will Kagome


Crazy for this Girl  
  
This is what happens when 2 smart friends and 1 dumb one get together.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But you people don't know that.  
  
Review, or Die. The simple words of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his leather chair. His arms rested behind his head, with his feet crossed on the desk. His sunglasses half sat on his nose as he looked out of them in frustration. It was one of "those" days.  
  
A day where his father insisted that he listen to his clients, to "learn something". Inuyasha rolled his eyes, like that was going to happen. But this time was just a little different Inuyasha needed a new secretary. He went through them so fast, Keh. The tension in the room started to grow as the woman continued to talk.  
  
Silence grew and Inuyasha assumed that the client was done talking. Inuyasha let his feet slip off the desk and his hands fell from his head to on top of some papers lying on the desk. He closed his eyes giving the feeling that he was thinking about it. Or you could say that he was setting an atmosphere.  
  
This kinda atmosphere he set with all of his clients, the fake atmosphere. I know it doesn't really have a name, but that is what Inuyasha named it. In the atmosphere he would let them assume he was thinking of hiring him/her...and then say, nope, no, nat-ta. It was rare that he did pay attention to the clients, or... what they where saying.  
  
Inuyasha grinned. The only time he would hire someone is if they where cute, and by cute he meant hot. Inuyasha cracked open an eye and scanned over this woman. She was way too ugly to dat- hire.  
  
But her ugliness seemed familiar, had he meant her before, and where? O well that was beside the point, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the clock, he had another appointment and this girl had gone over her appointed time, Keh woman! Inuyasha slowly took off his sunglasses and set them on the desk.  
  
'I wonder how I should let her go.'  
  
Inuyasha though about it for a few moments, when finally the woman spoke up.  
  
"Umm Mr.Yasha do you have any relationship to the International Pop star Inuyasha?"  
  
This girl didn't fidget, swoon, or drool when saying his name like all of the other fangirls.This in question was highly suspicious.  
  
'So why would she ask me?'  
  
"I happen to know him very well, like a brother really."  
  
The woman showed a surprised look.  
  
"O really, can you tell him something for me? Please?" the woman smiled showing her perfect white pearls and Inuyasha said, "What the hell do you think I am? A taxi for reality messages? NOT!"  
  
"O I'm sorry I didn't know you where GOING!?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and the girl smiled wider.  
  
"So you are Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
His client stood and leaned over his desk, towering above him and scowling suddenly.  
  
"You should know! I'm your ex-girlfriend!"  
  
Inuyasha was taken by surprise and his feelings showed dearly on his face. Meaning open mouth, wide eyes, and floundering like a fish.  
  
"I didn't recognize you!" he said finally and he wished he hadn't. At his words his ex-girlfriends face turned beet red and he swore he saw steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"That's because you're a lying, cheating, PLAYBOY!!" she screeched. His sensitive ears flattened against his head.  
  
"Uh...er...um...sorry?" he stuttered.  
  
First rule with woman when in doubt apologize. Although the first rule seemed not to apply in this case.  
  
"Sorry?! SORRY!? You should have said that one week ago When you dumped me out of the blue! You-You...BASTARD!!"  
  
The furious woman leaped across the desk and hurtled into Inuyasha throwing punches randomly.  
  
"Wait! Stop! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!" Inuyasha dodged one of her punches only to receive one of her kicks...right between the legs. "OUCH!"  
  
Outside the office, another of Inuyasha's clients waited.  
  
"OUCH!!" Kagome pushed her ear against the "playboys" office. The wood was thick and all she could hear was shouting and the accessional sound of glass breaking.  
  
"What is going on in there?" she wondered aloud.  
  
There was the sound of something heavy falling and a shout. "At least he doesn't know I was late...."  
  
With her ear still pressed against the door Kagome listened intently. Normally she didn't approve of eves dropping but...umm...this was her possible employer and she needed to learn everything about him she could.  
  
Chaos continued to reign in Inuyasha's office. Though, moments later, all of the sounds ceased and without all the back round noises Kagome clearly heard a woman speaking...er...yelling, "GOOD-BYE YOU BIG JERK!"  
  
Kagome jumped back just in time as the door slammed open and a brown haired woman stormed out. Kagome only got a glimpse of her face but she looked it be...?  
  
"Sango?" Kagome called hesitantly. The angry woman stopped dead in her tracks and turned.  
  
"Kagome?!" the raven-haired girl smiled brightly.  
  
"Sango!" the two high school friends embraced immediately.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked excitedly, holding Sango at arms length to get a good look at her.  
  
She'd changed so much! Sango had the same bright smile as Kagome when she answered.  
  
"Just taking care of a little business!" she waved a hand in the air, dismissing it.  
  
"Look at you!" exclaimed Kagome. Both girls stood there smiling for a few happy minutes.  
  
"How have you been?" Kagome asked finally.  
  
"I've been great! I'm going to this new school called-"Sango cut off when Inuyasha suddenly called, "Next client!" Kagome frowned.  
  
"Sorry, Sango, I gotta' go. I'm trying to get this job and- Sango waved her hand.  
  
"It's ok Kagome. I understand." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Sango, can I get your phone number?" The girls quickly exchanged phone numbers.  
  
"Well, bye Sango!" the girl girls gave a brief parting hug.  
  
"Bye Kagome!" They waved each other out of sight.  
  
Kagome wished Sango hadn't left. Interviews made her so nervous. The scrutinizing ugh. But if she wanted the job she had to do it. She mentally winced. Taking a deep breath, Kagome turned and walked into Inuyasha's office.  
  
Inuyasha studied the raven haired beauty that walked into his office. 'Dang she's hot.' He could not help but think. 'I wonder if...bad Inu bad.'  
  
He watched the nervous woman look around the room. She seemed to think that the mess was a bit...UN orderly, hell it wasn't even civilized.  
  
"Sorry about the mess. The...maid...quit just know." He answered her unspoken question.  
  
Kagome stepped carefully over a broken chair. "Oh I see." She zigzagged her way to his desk avoiding broken glass and wood splinters.  
  
"Hi." Kagome said when she finally reached his desk, "I'm Kagome Higurashi." she held out a hand for him to shake.  
  
Inuyasha shook the proffered hand. "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."  
  
'This girl...looks familiar. Have I seen her some where before?' The girl in question smiled and sat down while handing him her resume.  
  
"I'd just like to say I'm glad to have the opportunity-"The rest was lost on him as he tried to figure out where he had met her before.  
  
'Hmmm...was it at concert? Probably not. She didn't look the type. Maybe it was that café...no, no. Couldn't be. Then it must...wait...dang. She looks just like Kikyo!'  
  
But in the moment that he realized it, he could already see the differences. Kikyo had brown, shaded eyes but this girl had bright open blue eyes. Kikyo was pale, like porcelain, but Kagome, was that her name, was tanned. Kikyo was cold and collected. This girl was warm and expressive.  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times. It was amazing how different, but alike she was to Kikyo, how it stunned Inuyasha.  
  
As she continued to talk his eyes wondered down to her resume, it looked like any other woman's resume except for the school she was attending. Inuyasha studied the resume in his hands again, this time really reading it. It was damn good resume, but the thing that got Inuyasha was the school. Sakura Collage. This was the school his father wanted him to attend. It was a school of high standards, you need 4 high school credits to get in. Even if Inuyasha had said he'd go, he'd never get in.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the clock again. The little wheels in his head spinning. She was kinda cute and his father told him that he had to get a secretary and stick with her, no more hiring new ones. She had to be smart to be going to Sakura. He grinned; he would also get to see her everyday.  
  
"So as you can-  
  
"You're hired." Inuyasha bluntly said as he stood.  
  
"You start tomorrow, 9 am sharp, don't be late." Then Inuyasha walked around the desk to where Kagome was sitting.  
  
"I can't wait Hunny." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Cya then." He said then took his leave.  
  
Kagome was a dark crimson. That was the first time anything like that ever happened. Wait, did he say she was hired? ... Kagome jumped up out of happiness and shouted, "I'M HIRED!"  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
This was Inuyasha's big chance and he couldn't pass it up. He drove up to the Bar.  
  
'Now why would Sesshomaru want to meet me here?'  
  
"O baby, here we are I'm like so happy!" the high pitched screech came from the back set. His girlfriend Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo shut up." Inuyasha yelled to the backseat.  
  
Kikyo started pouting in the backseat.  
  
"You don't love me anymore!" Kikyo started screaming in the backseat.  
  
Inuyasha was so annoyed and not in the mood for it. He opened the car door and slammed it closed. Right away Kikyo shutup. She was smart enough not to mess with Inuyasha when he was mad. Inuyasha opened the back door and Kikyo jumped out.  
  
"Inu- baby I can't thank you enough for getting this for me." Said Kikyo as she cuddled up to Inuyasha.  
  
"No problem Baby-doll." Inuyasha closed the door and walled into the Bar with Kikyo close behind.  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome slid the card down and the green light flashed indicating that door was unlocked. She gave the handle a push down. The door by it's self opened with a creek . Kagome turned Blue in the face. The room was let's just say a living hell. The bed didn't even look as if you sleep in it, the floor was omg is that a ROACH ! Kagome mentally screamed.  
  
There was no doubt about it, this hotel room was terrible! She was so happy she would only be here for a week. Kagome's face turned bluer if possible. A whole week. She walked in trying not to touch anything. It seemed as if everything was covered in mold.  
  
Kagome started to cry. She had tried other hotels but because of the convention in town, all of the hotels are booked solid. This was the only one available. Kagome now understood why.  
  
Wait, Kagome searched though her bag and pulled out her cell. 'SANGO! She can save me! I hope!' She could call her and ask if she could stay at her place. It had been some time since she had seen Sango, but, she shouldn't mind right? But Kagome would do anything to get out of here!  
  
She dialed the 7 digits to maybe save her live. The phone rang once then twice.  
  
'Come on Sango!'  
  
"Hello?" said a man.  
  
Kagome blinked. 'Man?'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"HI, I'm Kagome, is Sango there?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  
  
"Ya one sec she's down stairs."  
  
A few moments pasted and Kagome heard a loud crash and some cursing. There was a loud bang, as if the phone had fallen. There was some more cursing and it sounded as if the phone was being picked up.  
  
"You still there?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "Yes."  
  
"Ok, hold on."  
  
Kagome could hear the man panting in the phone as time went bye. Was he going some where? She heard a few more curses and what sounded like glass breaking.  
  
She blinked a few more times.  
  
"How long does it take to transfer a phone to someone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"In this house a long tim- AHHHHH!"  
  
Kagome heard the man scream and the phone hit the fall again.  
  
"Omg are you ok?"  
  
A few moments pasted and someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Yo, Sango speaking."  
  
"Sango!" Kagome got tears in her eyes as she heard her friend's voice.  
  
"Yo, wassup?"  
  
"Nothin-  
  
Kagome looked around the hotel room.  
  
-much. But who was that?"  
  
"That, was Miroku. He's my roommate, for the time being. He asked me to be his girl friend and I'm thinkin' on it. Speaking of Miroku, one sec."  
  
Kagome could hear Sango saying something, probably to Miroku, about how he could have just paged her on the phone, using 3 way and she would have picked up the phone from down stairs.  
  
"You know Miroku you are a real Baka."  
  
Kagome could hear Miroku's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. As soon as his voice stopped, Sango screamed.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
The slap could be heard for miles.  
  
"Ok I'm Back Kagome."  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"Umm Sango?"  
  
"Ya Kagome? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I need a place to stay, this place is like...like...like-  
  
"I understand. But if you needed a place to stay you should have just called me!"  
  
"Does that mean I can come over?"  
  
"Ya! Why not? But I mean as long as a dirty perv. Don't get ya its all good!"  
  
Kagome laughed. Her friend still happened to make her laugh over the littlest things.  
  
"Great and thanks Sango! Where are ya living?"  
  
"In a house about 2 miles away from the school I'm going to."  
  
"O ya you where going to tell me about something when I had to go, about your school."  
  
"Yes, I'm going to the school Sakura Collage!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yep. Go ahead-  
  
"So Am I!"  
  
-and, WHAT COOL!"  
  
"So 2 miles?"  
  
"2 miles."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone laughing to her self.  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
All of the eyes where on Inuyasha and Kikyo, For Inuyasha it was like a mini concert, for Kikyo a barf show.  
  
"Inu-Baby where is that brother of yours with my jewel."  
  
"Some where in here, you will know it's him when you see him Baby-doll."  
  
Inuyasha scanned the Bar for any signs of his white haired brother. When he couldn't see him he decided to go ahead a smell him out. He smelled a lot of alcohol and beer, but among them Sesshomaru was easy to find.  
  
"Come on." He said as he walked though the bar heading towards the back.  
  
"Kikyo?" he said zigzagging.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you where to hide in a bar, where would you hide?" he stopped looking at her.  
  
"In the back of course! It is so much easier to hide and have a get away!" she said staring into his golden eyes.  
  
Inuyasha touched a lock of her hair, "Right, Baby-doll, Right."  
  
He turned around to come face to face with Sesshomaru. He had his assistant Jaken, and his adopted woman Rin.  
  
"Hello dear brother, why don't you take a seat?"  
  
"Don't give me that dear brother crap!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Yes, yes you still don't take anything like a man I see." Sesshomaru calmly said as he picked up his drink and took a ship.  
  
Inuyasha had some comments but before they where said, Rin offered them a seat.  
  
"Come on Inu-Baby! Sit down!" Kikyo said after already helping her self to a seat.  
  
Inuyasha just didn't like the idea of sitting at the same table as Sesshomaru, but-  
  
"Ok." He took a seat right across the table from Sesshomaru.  
  
"So," he said after ordering. "How much?"  
  
"How much what brother?" Sesshomaru asked playing with Rin's hair.  
  
"Money of coarse." He said. He handed the waiter a tip when he sat the drinks down.  
  
"I wish to ask for something more brother."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
With Kagome  
  
"Sango!" Kagome screaming when she came in contact with her best friends arms.  
  
"Kagome! How ya doing?" Sango let Kagome out of her grasp and lead her though the grand tour.  
  
"You might have to sleep with me tonight Kagome- she turned around to look at her,  
  
-unless you want to sleep with Miroku."  
  
"Well...  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"I was kidding!"  
  
The girls laughed with each other. There voices creating a metallic sound though the big hall. When all the sounds ceased, Kagome could hear a faint sound of music going from up stairs.  
  
"Sango, what's that?" she asked pointing up the stairs as the sounds got louder.  
  
"That's Miroku. He is a worker for the I.Y.C (Inu Yasha Company) and writes the songs. But he is also a big head assistant."  
  
"Sango. whose assistant is he?"  
  
"The head of the company. But speaking of I.Y.C how did it go with you?"  
  
"You mean Mr. Takahashi? O, ya I start tomorrow, 9 am, don't be late." Kagome said remembering what he said.  
  
"He hired you?"  
  
"Yep. - Kagome said as she walked past her dumb founded friend.  
  
-Wow this place is so big! I MEAN BIG!"  
  
A few hours later  
  
Kagome sat at the large table. She looked over at Sango.  
  
"Sango why do live in such a big house, with so much stuff in the house."  
  
Sango walled over to the chair across the table from Kagome.  
  
"Well, my parents gave it to me when they died. I just now, about a week ago found the key in a big box of things they had."  
  
"Holly mother of god, this place, was your parents?" she asked looking around the huge room.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kagome and Sango heard a loud banging noise from the entrance hall. Kagome looked at Sango.  
  
"What could that be?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go see." She said walking to the entrance hall.  
  
"LET ME IN! LET ME IN!"  
  
Sango stood right in front of the door. She could see Inuyasha's face smushed up against the door. She could see him though the glass. His nose looked like a pig.  
  
"LET ME IN! DON'T JUST STARE AT ME!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped knocking the door down and started tapping his foot.  
  
"Why else would I come here?"  
  
Sango raised her eyebrow, "Now why would you come here?"  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched, "OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!" He yelled while banging on the door.  
  
"Kagome let's go, if he really wants help, he'll not dump girls out of the blue."  
  
"Sango, is that Mr. Takahashi?"  
  
"No, it's a Dog."  
  
"Ohh 0.0 ok."  
  
Kagome walled behind Sango who was going in the dining hall.  
  
Miroku heard a faint sound of a scream. It sounded as if some one was being tortured....o well they can take care of them self.  
  
When Sango and Kagome reached the dining hall Sango said she had to go to the bathroom. When Sango had left, Kagome started to worry about the poor dog. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some milk. The doggy would be happy.  
  
She walked over to the front door.  
  
"Mr.Doggy, can you plz stop banging on the door, I would like to open it."  
  
The chaos stopped and Kagome opened the door just a little ready to put to milk down for the dog, when she show some feet. She looked up.  
  
"Wait, you're a person, not a dog!"  
  
"What made you think I was a dog?"  
  
Kagome stood up, "Maybe the dog ears on your head."  
  
"Shut up, are you going to let me in?"  
  
"Fine whatever."  
  
Inuyasha took a step forward.  
  
"What do you want in this house?"  
  
"To see Miroku."  
  
"Why didn't you just say that?"  
  
"I tried to!"  
  
Kagome took a step back and allowed Inuyasha to come into the house. Like a lighting bolt he was up the stairs.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned her head to look at her friend Sango.  
  
"Why did you let the dog in.?"  
  
"What dog? There never was a dog. He left."  
  
With Miroku  
  
Miroku sat at his guitar trying to think of something to play, when- his innocent door was knocked down.  
  
"MIROKU!!!"  
  
Miroku looked up from his guitar, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"I JUST MADE A DEAL WITH SESSHOUMARU THAT I WOULD HAVE TO BE A GIRL FOR A YEAR WITH OUT ANYONE FINDING OUT, but you and Kikyo, BUT WHAT WILL I DO? DAMN IT"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, I was going to have more on the first chapter, but I just ya know, thought that 13 pages was enough. You know. But in the next Chapter Yo, Inuyasha's girl side, is born. So wait for me to update which I promise will be 3 to 4 days and this is a I/K fic. Which one, well it's kinda right there! Thanks and plz Review 


End file.
